


Rockabye

by MSSmysterygirl



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSSmysterygirl/pseuds/MSSmysterygirl
Summary: “I’ve loved you for years,” comes the admission and the desperation in Anna’s voice is enough to make tears well up in Elsa’s sky-blue eyes.  “Both of you.  I just couldn’t ever tell you.”Closing the distance, Elsa places a soft kiss on pink, trembling lips.  “Well, you told me now.”“Merry Christmas, Elsa.”“Merry Christmas, Anna.  Welcome back.”





	Rockabye

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was born out of a spark that occurred when I heard the song "Rockabye" by Clean Bandit, featuring Anne Marie and Sean Paul. I highly recommend listening to this song at some point (although it's not necessary to understand the story) because for one thing, it's a very moving song. For another thing, it's catchy and will get stuck in your head! Rated for content and because there's a childbirth scene at the beginning. -MSS

**October 5th, 2010**

 

_This is it._

“Okay, Elsa, on this contraction I want you to push as hard as you can for a full ten seconds.  Can you do that for me?”

Exhausted, Elsa weakly nods her head, her eyes half open.  The oxygen mask on her face slips down to her chin and the nurse helpfully pulls it back up.  Elsa’s eyes drift closed and for a few blissful seconds, she feels nothing.  No pain.  No fear.  No dread.  Nothing.

The tightening starts low in her belly, almost at her upper thighs.  The pressure is so intense that Elsa feels as though she’s being ripped in half.  Her hands grip the sides of the bed as she lets the contraction build, higher and higher, stronger and stronger.

“Now.”  

Curling her chin to her chest, Elsa pulls her mask off and pushes with every ounce of strength she has left.  She can vaguely hear the doctor counting to ten, the nurse’s hand on her back feels as faint as a butterfly.  She’s coiling tighter and tighter, lost in a wave of white, searing pain.

And then, as suddenly and fleetingly as a breath of cool air on a hot summer day, Elsa feels the child slip out of her.  Her breath, that she didn’t realize she’d been holding, comes out in a whoosh as she falls back against the bed.  Less than twenty seconds pass before a nurse places a small, wriggling baby on Elsa’s chest.  Her blue eyes drink in the sight of the new life that she built within her.

“Happy birthday,” Elsa whispers to the new love of her life.  The child has stilled and is staring intently at her, the color of their eyes identical.  Elsa knows she will do whatever it takes to ensure her precious child is safe, happy and loved.

The nurse peeks into the blanket in which the child is wrapped.  “It’s a boy.”

* * *

 

**October 4th, 2011**

It’s just past four in the afternoon, when Elsa leaves her apartment.  Her downstairs neighbor, a spunky redhead a few years her junior named Anna, is sitting cross-legged on the living room floor with little Kai in her lap, reading Sesame Street books one after another.  Elsa smiles fondly at the two of them before pulling the door shut behind her and locking it.  The pretty redhead has no idea how Elsa actually feels about her, has no idea that Elsa has to work hard to keep herself from letting her touches linger a bit too long on the freckled arms, or from taking her into an embrace when she’s having a rough time.  
****

Elsa pays Anna what she can afford, but the real payment for Anna is that Elsa lets her spend the night.  It’s the only way she can get away from her abusive boyfriend without losing out on her education, since it’s he who pays for her schooling.  Anna sleeps in Elsa’s bed since Elsa works until the early morning hours, coming home just before dawn and collapsing into bed beside the redhead.

Elsa is working a double.  Tomorrow is her son’s first birthday and she’s taking that day and night off to be with him.  She pulls open the heavy door of the club and slips inside, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol at once repulsing her and welcoming her home.

The hours pass.  She dances.  They leer.  She’s booked for a private dance and the guy just can’t follow rules and keep his hands to himself.  He grabs her ass, digs his fingers in, pinches her nipple.  Elsa can barely keep from laughing at the look on his face when a stream of white liquid shoots out and hits him in the face because yes, she’s still nursing.

She drives home, her wallet full and her heart aching.  She feels the familiar fullness and tingling in her breasts.  She knows her son needs her, and soon.  Coming into the apartment, she finds both Anna and Kai asleep in her bed.  She sheds her clothes, puts on a baggy T-shirt and shorts and crawls into bed beside them.  Kai stirs, rolls over and, in his sleep, pulls her shirt up.  Elsa’s whole body relaxes as her son latches on and sucks contentedly.

She doesn’t notice Anna has awakened and is watching them with love and tears in her eyes.

* * *

 

**December 24th, 2016**

The snow is falling outside, silent but relentless.  The police cars and Medical Examiner’s van have left, the apartment below Elsa’s now eerily quiet.  It’s not Anna - she left years ago.  Her now ex-boyfriend stayed behind and went off the deep end this morning and shot his new girlfriend dead in a fit of jealous rage.  
****

Kai is looking up at Elsa, his blue eyes a mirror of her own.  His are wide with worry and hers are teeming with sadness.  She pulls the zipper on his hooded sweatshirt up higher, hoping to insulate him against the chill that pervades the apartment despite her best efforts.  They sit in silence and look at their Christmas tree, dripping with handmade decorations and gaudy colored lights until it’s time for Kai to go to bed.

Kai is tucked safely away in bed, dreaming about Santa Claus and flying reindeer, when there’s a soft knock on the front door.  Elsa peers through the peephole and throws the door open in surprise.

Standing in the doorway, looking, for all the world, like an angel in the flesh, is Anna.  Dressed in skinny jeans and a dark green peacoat, her red hair is falling down around her shoulders and framing her face, her teal eyes are wide and hopeful and her lower lip is snagged between her teeth.

“I heard what happened,” Anna says, her voice low.  “I had to come back and make sure you were okay…”

Elsa steps back and lets Anna in.  The redhead takes in the familiar setting.  She hasn’t been here in just over four years.

“Where’s Kai?  Sleeping?”

Elsa nods, silent.  She still can’t believe Anna is here.  She never was able to confess how she really, truly felt about her, and she doesn’t dare do it now for fear that Anna will run right back out the door and out of their lives for good.

“Elsa, there’s something I’ve been meaning to give you,” Anna murmurs, her gaze dropping to the floor, her hands fidgeting in front of her.  “I guess you can consider it a Christmas gift.  I hope you’ll accept it.”

Before Elsa can say anything at all, Anna’s lips are pressed against hers.  For a few agonizing moments, Elsa just stands there dumbly, unable to process whether this is reality or some kind of very vivid dream.  Anna’s hands come up and grasp Elsa’s biceps, her fingers squeezing gently, thumbs putting a tantalizing pressure on muscles that Elsa didn’t even realize were tired and tense until right now.

And then, _finally,_ Elsa comes to her senses.  Her hands shoot up and find home on either side of Anna’s face, pulling her closer, deeper into the kiss.  Her mouth opens just a little, making way for Anna’s exploratory tongue to slide over her lower lip.  A barely audible hum erupts from somewhere deep in Anna’s chest as Elsa grants her entry and retaliates, sucking Anna’s bottom lip between her teeth.

When they pull apart, breathless and flushed, their eyes meet.

“I’ve waited so long to do that,” Anna gasps, her swollen lips making Elsa’s knees weak.

“I’ve been _waiting_ so long for you to do that,” Elsa answers.

“I’ve loved you for years,” comes the admission and the desperation in Anna’s voice is enough to make tears well up in Elsa’s sky-blue eyes.  “Both of you.  I just couldn’t ever tell you.”

Closing the distance, Elsa places a soft kiss on pink, trembling lips.  “Well, you told me now.”

“Merry Christmas, Elsa.”

“Merry Christmas, Anna.  Welcome back.”

* * *

 

**December 25th, 2016**

The apartment looks like it’s been hit with a Christmas tornado.  Kai is playing happily with the toys that Elsa saved for weeks to buy for him.  Too bad Santa Claus gets all the credit.

Anna and Elsa are sitting on the couch, side by side, coffee mugs in one hand and their other hands interlocked on the cushions between them.

Kai turns his big blue eyes to his mother.  “Mommy, did Santa bring you a gift, too?”

Smiling, Elsa squeezes Anna’s hand.  “Yes, baby.  He brought me the best gift of all.”

_The End_


End file.
